


Millones de veces

by Nyridian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyridian/pseuds/Nyridian
Summary: Porque en un día aburrido, Viktor no tuvo mejor idea que plantar una obra de teatro improvisada con Yuri como protagonista...-No creo que sea buena idea, Viktor -murmuró un preocupado Yuuri viendo el libreto.-Oh, vamos Yuuri, ¿qué puede salir mal? -le abrazó divertido para luego regresar a revolotear animadamente por todo el lugar, mientras preparaba todo para
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Preparaciones previas

-Vamos, Yurio -alargó alegremente Viktor, mientras zarandeaba al rubio.

-¡No, viejo! ¡No molestes! -gritó molesto el menor.

-Por favor -alargó Viktor abrazándolo- El resto accedió.

Yuri se lo sacó de encima con un empujón.

-¡Que el resto sean idiotas que se dejen llevar por tus cosas no es mi problema! -le gritó huyendo lejos de él.

-¡Vamos! Hasta Otabek participará -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mas Yuri solo le miró con recelo, escudándose detrás de uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-¿Y?

Viktor suspiró.

-Bien, Yurio -le miró seriamente- No quería llegar a esto, pero me obligas -y sin más, se retiró.

La determinación en la mirada del platinado alertó al menor y enseguida miró a Yuuri, quien hasta el momento solo se mantuvo alejado y miraba con una pequeña sonrisa rendida al par de rusos.

-¿Qué planea el abuelo, Cerdo?

-Eh, pues ...

-¡TA-DA! -exclamó Viktor regresando de repente con una gran caja con estampado de tigre.

Yuri le miró con fingido desinterés, pero la verdad era que se moría de curiosidad por saber el contenido de tan vistosa caja.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?

Viktor colocó la caja en el suelo y sacó un disfraz de cuerpo completo de tigre. Yuri se enamoró al instante, mas mantuvo su compostura y le miró despectivamente.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!

-Te lo regalaré luego de la obra si quieres -canturreó y movió la pieza con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡NO ME COMPRARÁS TAN FÁCIL! -exclamó apartando la mirada de semejante pieza de arte atigrado.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces... -miró al azabache- ¿Yuuri, te lo pondrías para mí? -preguntó coqueto, guiñándole un ojo.

El japonés se sonrojó sorprendido de ser arrastrado a la conversación y tartamudeó un poco al responder.

-Ah, eh, b-bueno, yo...

Yuri saltó desde donde se encontraba y le arrebató con gesto serio el traje a Viktor, para luego meterlo de nuevo bruscamente en la caja.

-Al Cerdo no le quedaría bien tal cosa. Por el bien común, aceptaré y lo usaré en tu estúpida obra -tomó la caja y lo miró de reojo para luego murmurar:- Pervertido.

Y seguidamente salió de la habitación para probarse el traje en solitario y tomarse muchas fotos que luego subiría a Instagram.

-Debo admitir que tienes un gran poder de convencimiento -admitió Yuuri al acercarse a la puerta y ver al menor huir rápidamente a su habitación.

Viktor sonrió satisfecho, la parte más difícil estaba lista y el resto era como ser pentacampeón del mundo, o sea, fácil para él.

-Si... Pero aun no te convenzo de que durmamos juntos, Yuuri -le miró con un puchero a la vez que le abrazaba por detrás.

Yuuri se removió algo incómodo y sonrojado.

-Ehh ...

Y el resto del tiempo, Viktor se la pasó intentando convencer a Yuuri de dormir juntos a la vez que escribía unas cuantas personas más para que asistieran a su obra.


	2. Tras bambalinas

Todos los patinadores y algunos acompañantes estaban en el lugar citado por Nikiforov. Algunos entusiasmados y otros solo estaban ahí porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, esa semana de descanso entre las competencias estaba siendo... aburrida.

Viktor les había explicado su idea y era simplemente divertirse interpretando el libreto de su versión de: "El gato que vivió un millón de veces".

Los que iban a actuar, tanto por decisión propia como no, fueron empujados por los entusiastas Nikiforov, Giacometti y Chulanont tras bambalinas en el teatro improvisado que habían colocado en una de las salas del hotel que el penta campeón alquiló.

Solo... no pregunten como Viktor hizo aquello tan rápido, el tipo tiene sus contactos.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto -murmuró Yuri con molestia- ¡CERDO, AYÚDAME A SUBIR EL CIERRE! -gritó llamando la atención del japonés.

-Solo tómatelo con calma. No puede ser tan malo -dijo alegremente Yuuri mientras le ayudaba.

El ruso le miró de reojo.

-¿Tu también participarás?

-Eh, algo así. Esto ya está -dio una palmadita a su hombro.

-¿De qué trata la obra? -interrumpió un curioso Otabek.

-¿Viktor no les ha dejado leer el libreto? -preguntó algo sorprendido el de lentes.

-No -ambos negaron.

 _Viktor sí que es perspicaz,_ pensó algo divertido el azabache.

-Bueno... No estoy muy seguro de que estuvieran aquí si lo hubieran leído -murmuró pensativo, pues él sí que lo había leído- ¿Conocen la historia de "El gato que vivió un millón de veces"?

Ambos negaron nuevamente.

-Pues... es una historia muy bonita -sonrió.

-Si tiene gatos y me dejan conservar este traje, por mi está bien -asintió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Por primera vez Otabek se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto el rubio, se veía demasiado tierno y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no sonrojarse.

-La verdad, te queda bien, te ves muy lindo, Yurio -afirmó Yuuri con una sonrisa a la vez que le despeinaba un poco el cabello.

Yuri se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Cerdo, todo me queda bien -se sopló un mechón de cabello para disimular su sonrojo.

-¡Bien, hora de que repasen el libreto! -canturreó Viktor acercándose a lo lejos.

Yuri se alegró de alejarse de los cumplidos que le hacían sonrojar del Katsudon y caminó junto al resto hacia el peliplata.

Viktor repartió los papeles entre los presentes y cada quien leyó el suyo.

Y minutos después...

-¡NO HARÉ ESTO! -el grito de Yuri resonó en todo el lugar y luego miró a Otabek- ¿Cómo tu aceptaste esto? ¿Qué papel te tocó? ¡Déjame ver!

El kazajo se encogió de hombros y le dejó ver, era un ladrón y pues eso explicaba su negra vestimenta.

-Viktor dijo que participarías y además... agregó otra cosa que me daría si participaba -desvió la mirada y le quitó su libreto de las manos.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó curioso.

Otabek solo se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros alejándose un poco para leer su libreto. No le diría que serían fotos de él en ese lindo traje de tigre y una copia de la grabación de la obra.

Yuri se fijó en su alrededor e iba a golpear a Viktor y mandar todo al demonio, pero su mirada se detuvo en el Cerdito, quien negaba repetidas veces sonrojado mientras hablaba alejado con Viktor y sostenía un libreto. _Al menos el Cerdo participará, puede ser divertido_...

Y luego de echar otro vistazo al rededor, comprendió que quizás la mayoría estaba ahí para obtener algo o quizás solo fueran él y Otabek los interesados, y que en realidad el resto si quisieran divertirse... Pero Yuri solo no podía imaginar a Seung con un disfraz y actuando. Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a Otabek para que no le molestaran y pudiera leer su estúpido libreto tranquilo.


	3. ¡Y comienza la "obra"!

Finalmente la "obra" estaba a punto de empezar y Viktor literalmente tuvo que empujar a Yuri hasta el escenario, pero no consiguió que saliera.

-¡NO!

-Vamos, Yurio -alargó suplicante a la vez que le jalaba las mejillas.

-¡Me estoy arrepintiendo! -le dio un manotazo y le miró con enojo, inflando un poco las mejillas.

-¡Te ves bien! -apoyó Chris acercándose con una sonrisa divertida y una capa que cubría su traje.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

-Son puros conocidos -apoyó tímidamente Yuuri- Además, tu traje no es peor que el mío -se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Él también tenía una capa.

Yuri sintió curiosidad y pensó que el Cerdito se veía lindo sonrojado... _ESPERA, ¿QUÉ?_

-¿POR QUÉ TODOS USAN ESAS TONTAS CAPAS? -soltó de repente para olvidar aquel pensamiento.

-Mantiene el misterio -dijo Viktor guiñándole un ojo y aprovechando su distracción, le empujó al escenario.

-TU, PEDAZO HIJO DE... -se detuvo y miró a los presentes- rusa... -alguien bajó el telón y la voz de Sara hizo un anuncio.

-¡La obra empezará en segundos!

El rubio suspiró y controló las ganas que tenía de ir a patear a Viktor. Tomó el libreto en una mano y le echó una ojeada, pues por el corto tiempo y que solo era por "diversión", se les permitía salir con él.

 _No sé qué extraños fetiches tengan esos asquerosos ancianos_ , pensó hacia Viktor y Chris mirando el decorado escenario.

-¿Cómo rayos logró preparar tanto en tan poco tiempo? -murmuró un poco asombrado.

Un poco más allá, Georgi y Mila le levantaron los pulgares y él solo les dirigió una mirada de odio a la vez que Seung caminaba inexpresivo hasta una silla cercana en donde sin más, se sentó y leyó el libreto.

-¡Da comienzo la obra! -avisó Sara.

Phichit junto a Georgi levantaron el telón y... Yuri quiso golpear una vez más a Viktor, ¿por qué rayos había aceptado? _¡MALDITO ANCIANO PERVERTIDO!_

 _¡Lo haces por el Cerdito!_ , le dijo su voz interior. _TÚ CÁLLATE, lo hago por este increíble traje,_ repuso seriamente a su interior.

Y la obra comenzó.


	4. Primer acto

Yuri tenía su mejor cara de póquer y estaba sentado en el suelo cuando Seung comenzó a narrar, cosa que nadie se esperaba.

-Primer acto.

 _"Erase una vez, un gato llamado_ _Yurio..."_

 _Yo te mato,_ _Viktor, TE MATO_ , pensó erizándose.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES YURI! -gritó, más fue ignorado y Seung solo le dirigió una mirada seria e indiferente antes de proseguir.

 _"... que pudo vivir por un millón de años. Murió un millón de veces, y vivió un millón de veces. Era un gato a_ t _igrado, rubio y de ojos verdes. Un millón de personas lo querían. Un millón de personas lloraron cuando moría. El gato nunca lloró, ni una sola vez."_

El público estaba atento y Yuri quiso golpearlos a todos y gritarles: _¿CÓMO RAYOS TOMABAN EN SERIO ESTO?_ Aunque era mejor así. Se relajó un poco y siguió prestando atención a Seung luego de su pausa.

Viktor estaba alegre de su elección de narrador, necesitaba alguien serio y ¿quién mejor que él? El patinador más serio, incluso más que Otabek.

 _"En una ocasión, fue el gato de un rey llamado_ _Jean-Jacques_ _Leroy."_

Yuri sintió como volvía a erizarse cuando el idiota de J.J entró en escena sin libreto.

-¡King J.J in da house, baby! -entró con su molesta sonrisa y ropa de rey.

J.J se acercó a él y Yuri le miró amenazante, pero este no se inmutó.

-Ven aquí, mi gatita -dijo en tono seductor a la vez que hacia amago de levantarlo.

-¡Sí, J.J! -se escuchó desde el público.

Yuri dedujo que era su insufrible novia.

-¡Me estas jodiendo! ¡Tú me tocas y yo te rajo la cara! -le gritó alejándose y olvidándose del libreto.

Aunque Viktor ya planeaba eso, había atrapado el comportamiento de Yurio y la escena concordaba perfectamente.

-¡Soy un genio! -se alabó alegremente, mientras se limpiaba lágrimas invisibles de su mejilla.

Yuuri solo atinó a sonreír, la cosa si le daba algo de gracia. _Pobre_ _Yurio_ , pensó viendo al chico.

_"El gato odiaba al rey era un gran idiota engreído y un gran estratega..."_

-¡Y vaya que tienes razón en lo de idiota! -le lanzó el libreto a J.J, pero este aun así se seguía acercando.

Seung siguió narrando, ignorando las quejas y reproches del gato.

_"... siempre estaba en guerra. Colocó al gato en una jaula magnífica ylo llevó a la guerra."_

De alguna manera, sacaron una caja adornada como jaula y Georgi junto a Viktor consiguieron meterle rápida y disimuladamente en la caja, mientras algunos los cubrían y fingían luchar con espadas de cartón y demás.

-¿Eh...?

_"Un día el gato fue herido por una flecha, y murió."_

Lanzaron una triste flecha de juguete dentro de la caja y Yuri solo les miró con cara de: ¿en serio?

-¡Psst! ¡Yurio, debes morirte! -le susurró Yuuri desde atrás.

Con un sonido de exasperación, se echó hacia atrás y fingió su muerte.

-¡Ay, me muero! -exclamó sin ganas y rodando los ojos.

_"El rey abrazó al gato y sollozó durante la batalla."_

Yuri pataleó y J.J se llevó varios rasguños, pero siguió su actuación limpiamente.

_"El rey detuvo la guerra y regresó a su castillo. Y, sepultó al gato en el jardín del castillo."_

-¡Mi querida gatita, lamento tu muerte! ¡No sabes cuánto! -dijo con gestos exagerados.

-Fin del primer acto -avisó Sara.

-¡It's J.J style! -terminó mirando hacia el público haciendo su típica pose y se cerró el telón.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos.

-¡Sí, J.J!

-¡Como me vuelvas a tocar te mato, idiota! -gritó Yuri- ¡Suéltame!

-Oh, vamos, gatita -sonrió apretando su agarre en la cintura del chico para molestarlo.

-Viktor, creo que a Yuri le dará algo -comentó Yuuri preocupado, mirando la escena.

-Oh, no te preocupes, es fuerte -rió divertido, restándole importancia al asunto.

J.J se llevó un buen golpe, mas solo dejó de molestarlo cuando Otabek se interpuso.

Seung se levantó y J.J le abrazó por los hombros.

-¡Buen trabajo, amigo!

-Vete al infierno -murmuró sin perder su calma.

-Eh, vamos, Seung, no seas así...

J.J siguió insistiendo, mientras Seung solo se retiraba.

-¡Bien, bien, prepárense para el segundo acto! -avisó el platinado alegremente.

Y Yuuri de repente pensó que todo aquello era para jugarle una pesada broma al ruso menor, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.


	5. Segundo acto

Yuri logró calmarse y J.J se fue junto a su novia al público.

Lo peor ya había pasado o eso pensaba, Yuri ya que nadie le desagradaba más que el imbécil de J.J... A excepción de Yuuri, le desagradaba la manera en que con palabras o roces hacía agitar su corazón y sentir cosas en el estómago.

-¡Comienza el segundo acto!

Y Seung se aclaró la garganta cuando el telón se abrió.

Mientras Yuri pasaba su enojo, habían cambiado la decoración y otros se cambiaron de vestuario.

 _Ese_ _Viktor_ _sí que es un sin oficio_ , pensó el menor con molestia, recuperando su libreto.

 _"En una ocasión, fue el gato de un mago de circo llamado_ _gato odiaba los circos."_

Bien, aquello iba bien, no le podía dar mas igual el moreno. El amigo del Cerdo, era neutral.

El tailandés entró en el escenario con un extravagante traje de mago y una sonrisa.

Yuri leyó su libreto y miró al mago con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Oe, mago, odio los circos. Esto es tonto.

Más Phichit solo le sonrió y le acarició entre las orejas. Yuri sin darse cuenta, ronroneó un poco y se tapó inmediatamente la boca. _¿Qué rayos?_

-No te preocupes, ya verás como te acostumbras. Es más, ¡formaras parte de mi acto! -dijo alegre.

_"Todos los días, el mago lo ponía dentro de una caja y lo cortaba a la mitad con una sacaba al gato aún completo, recibiendo día, el mago cometió un error ycortó de verdad a la mitad al gato..."_

Sacaron algún gato de peluche cortado por la mitad y Yuri se pasó tras el telón.

-Esto está en decadencia -murmuró viendo la actuación de Phichit- Al menos lo hace bien -admitió.

-Bastante -corroboró Yuuri sonrojado y con una sonrisa viendo a su mejor amigo.

Yuri sintió una punzada de... ¿celos?

-Eh, Cerdo, ¿qué es esa cara? -le pinchó una mejilla- ¿Y qué rayos vas a interpretar tú?

-E-Eh... Yo... Solo mira la obra...

_"El mago sollozó a gritos, sosteniendo las dos partes del gato en cada le aplaudió.El mago sepultó al seccionado gato detrás de la carpa del circo."_

Se escucharon algunos sollozos provenientes del público.

-Fin del segundo acto -dijo Sara con la voz un poco quebrada.

Phichit actuó convincentemente y Yuri fue uno de los que aplaudió junto al resto.

Seung ni se inmutó y se levantó por una botella de agua que Phichit le alcanzó.

-Gracias.

-¡De nada! Vamos a tomarnos un selfie. ¡Eh, Yuri, tú también!

-¡¿Eh?! Yo no...

Pero ya era tarde, Phichit abrazó a Seung por los hombros y se acercó a él apuntando la cámara frontal de su celular. Inmediatamente Yuri posó y tomaron como cincuenta fotos en las cuales Seung solo salió serio.

¿Qué les digo? A Yuri le encantaban las fotos. Phichit se alejó a seguir tomando fotos y el rubio volteó a ver al Katsudon.

-Oye, Cerdo...

Pero este había aprovechado el momento para huir.

-¡Ah! Cerdito japonés escurridizo -y fue a buscarlo, mas no lo encontró- ¿¡Qué rayos me escondes, Cerdo!?

Y el japonés no solo era escurridizo, si no también muy bueno escondiéndose de Phichit para que este no le tomara fotos en el vergonzoso traje que Viktor le había hecho llevar.


	6. Tercer acto

-Es hora del próximo acto -canturreó Viktor llevando de las axilas a Yuri de nuevo hasta el escenario.

  
  


-¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi Cerdito japonés!? -exigió saber dando zarpazos al aire que no le llegaban al ruso mayor.

  
  


-Nada que él no quiera -respondió coqueto y con un guiño de ojo que hizo molestar aún más al menor.

  
  


Viktor tenía alguna idea sobre los sentimientos de Yurio hacia Yuuri y le gustaba provocar y molestar al rubio. No le dejaría tan fácil a su Katsudon... no sin al menos divertirse antes, claro.

  
  


-¡Asqueroso anciano pervertido! ¿Qué le hiciste al Cerdo?

  
  


-No sé qué estará imaginando tu cochina mente, Yurio -dijo con su normal tono alegre e inocente, bajándole.

  
  


-Eres peor que Chris -replicó serio.

  
  


-Uhmm -sonrió con falsa inocencia.

  
  


-Das miedo.

  
  


Y Viktor se alejó tarareando.

  
  


-¡Oye, Christopher! -llamó cantarín a su amigo tras el telón.

  
  


-Mucho miedo.

  
  


-¡Inicio del tercer acto!

  
  


Yuri lo dejó pasar y con molestia se puso en posición.

  
  


_"En una ocasión, fue el gato de un ladrón llamado_ _Otabek.El gato odiaba a los ladrones."_

  
  


El rubio se relajó al ver a su amigo entrar en escena. Le sentaba bien el vestuario a decir verdad. Con un pequeño sonrojo Yuri actuó bien y se dejó cargar por Otabek, quien lo hizo de una forma que no le molestara.

  
  


" _El ladrón caminó sigilosamente a través de la oscuridad del pueblo con el gato, como si fuera él mismo un gato.El ladrón sólo robaba casas con perros."_

  
  


De repente, Makkachin corrió a escena y se abalanzó sobre Yuri para lamerle la cara.

  
  


-¡M-Makkachin, para! -logró decir con dificultad.

  
  


-Yuuri, nuestros hijos son buenos actores -dijo Viktor con orgullo, abrazando al nipón.

  
  


-¿H-Hijos? -preguntó impresionado devolviéndole a duras penas el abrazo.

  
  


-Claro, somos los padres de Yurio y Makkachin, a veces así lo veo yo, ¿tu no? -preguntó con una sonrisa tierna.

  
  


-Bueno, yo... -no sabía qué decir ante aquella hermosa sonrisa.

  
  


-No te preocupes, si quieres yo soy la madre -elevó el mentón del chico y se acercó mucho a él.

  
  


_"Mientras el perro le ladraba al gato, el ladrón abría las cajas fuertes."_

  
  


Otabek se notaba algo indeciso entre ayudar al rubio o seguir la actuación. Finalmente decidió lo segundo, mientras más pronto acabara, mas rápido le quitaría al caniche de encima.

  
  


-Pero, tú serias buena madre... -murmuró Viktor rozando los labios de Yuuri con los suyos.

  
  


_"Un día, un perro mordió de muerte al gato."_

  
  


-V-Viktor, Makkachin debe salir de escena -murmuró Yuuri, hipnotizado por los ojos azules del ruso.

  
  


-¡Oh, cierto! -le soltó y silbó- ¡Makkachin, aquí! -llamó dando un par de palmadas en sus piernas.

  
  


El caniche regresó tras bambalinas y se lanzó esta vez sobre Yuuri, quien soltaba risitas desde el suelo mientras este le lamia.

  
  


Viktor lanzó un quejido haciendo un puchero.

  
  


-No es justo, Makkachin, ¡yo iba a besar a Yuuri!

  
  


_"El ladrón abrazó al gato junto con los diamantes robados ycaminó a través de la noche del pueblo, sollozando a gritos.Entonces, fue a casa y sepultó al gato en un pequeño jardín."_

  
  


Aquella escena fue hermosa para todos, (a excepción del ruso y el japonés, que estaban muy ocupados; uno quejándose por no haber besado al segundo y el otro intentando quitarse a Makkachin de encima).

  
  


Hubo un suspiro general. Yuri y Otabek tenían mucha química. El kazajo miraba al ruso con ojos profundamente tristes y...

  
  


-Fin del tercer acto -esta vez, Sara estaba abrazada a Mila y ambas lloraban.

  
  


-¡Tan conmovedor! -exclamó Emil abrazando a Michele.

  
  


-¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa?, suéltame -exclamó el Crispino fingiendo que sus ojos no estaban aguados.

  
  


-¡Abrázame! -sollozó fingida y ruidosamente Emil.

  
  


Michele rodó los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

  
  


-Ya, ya...

  
  


El checo le abrazó más fuerte y con cariño.

  
  


-¡Micky!

  
  


-¡Uaah!

  
  


Y detrás el telón.

  
  


-Uhm, Otabek, ya me puedes soltar -murmuró Yuri desviando la mirada.

  
  


Estaba sonrojado, hasta a él le había llegado la actuación de su amigo, aunque eso no era actuación.

  
  


-No me molesta quedarme así un poco más -dijo, más aun así le soltó- Lo siento, por un segundo imaginé que era cierto y...

  
  


Yuri le miró con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

  
  


-No te preocupes, yo...

  
  


Más no pudo terminar por los ladridos de Makkachin y las risas de Yuuri, Viktor y acompañantes. El viejo estaba muy cerca de _SU_ Cerdito japonés y eso le hizo erizarse.

  
  


-Discúlpame, Otabek -se excusó y caminó hacia esa escena- ¿CUANTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAN SUS COCHINADAS EN PÚBLICO? -gritó enojado.

  
  


-Pero no estamos haciendo nada -replicó Viktor abrazado a Yuuri a la vez que juntaba su mejilla con este.

  
  


-¡Suelta al Katsudon! ¡Y tú, ten un poco más de respeto hacia ti mismo y no te dejes tocar así por este tipo! -reclamó tirando de Viktor.

  
  


-Alguien esta celoso -canturreó alegremente Chris ocasionando más risas.

  
  


-¿YO, CELOSO DEL CERDO Y DEL VIEJO? -estalló en risas sarcásticas y prosiguió a defenderse.

  
  


Pero si había alguien que estaba celoso al igual que Yuri, era Otabek, cuyo corazón estaba algo roto al comprobar que aquellas reacciones, miradas y sonrisas no iban dedicadas para él... Pero si Yuri era feliz, él igual lo era.

  
  


Sonrió y se acercó con una sonrisa a la escena, mientras Yuri gritaba alguna cosa sobre que no habían visto su maravillosa actuación por andar en sus cochinadas.


	7. Cuarto acto

Yuri se sentó de nuevo en su lugar en el escenario: el suelo.

  
  


Se había cansado de dar explicaciones sobre que no estaba celoso... Cuando la verdad, quería dejar calvo a Viktor por tocar lo que era suyo, bueno, más de lo que ya era.

  
  


_Hoy el viejo esta más insoportable de lo común_ , pensaba.

  
  


Cambiaron el escenario, el cual no variaba mucho más que en lo importante y era fácil de cambiar.

  
  


Por un momento Yuri pensó en quien sería la abuela. Sara servía para los cortes así que solo quedaba Mila, al menos que alguien se fuera a travestir.

  
  


-¡Iug! Espero que no...

  
  


Pero la imagen del Cerdo con una camisón de abuela y demás se le vino a la mente, y comenzó a reír. Quizás no fuera tan malo.

  
  


-Comienzo del cuarto...

  
  


-¡Cállate, Michele, no robes mi trabajo!

  
  


-¡Pero Sara! -se quejó mirando a su hermana.

  
  


_Ya salió el incestuoso_ , pensó Yuri.

  
  


-¡Cht! -la chica se aclaró la garganta- Comienzo del cuarto acto.

  
  


_"En una ocasión, fue el gato de una solitaria abuela llamada_ _Mila.El gato odiaba a las abuelas."_

  
  


Yuri no pudo evitar rodar por el suelo cual gusano, muriendo de la risa al ver a Mila con las ropas de abuela.

  
  


-JA, JA, JA, JA -le apuntó- ¡Te queda, abuela!

  
  


-¡Soy solo tres años mayor que tú! -replicó con una sonrisa algo molesta a la vez que levantaba al chico.

  
  


-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame, anciana! -gritó.

  
  


_"Todos los días la abuela miraba al exterior por una pequeña ventana, sosteniendo al gato entre sus brazos."_

  
  


-Me pregunto, lindo gatito, ¿caerás de pie si te tiro por la ventana? Son al menos unos... ¿veinte pisos?

  
  


-Mátenme, por favor -murmuró Yuri, mientras Mila fingía acariciarlo muy fuerte- ¡Suéltame, vieja bruja!

  
  


_"El gato estuvo despierto todo el día sobre el regazo de la abuela.El tiempo pasó, y el gato murió de viejo."_

  
  


-Uh, no están siguiendo el libreto -observó divertido Leo.

  
  


Yuri y Mila habían soltando los libretos apenas entraron en acción.

  
  


-Les sale natural -observó Guang Hong comiendo un pastelito alegremente.

  
  


-¡Así es! Talento natural -dijo Phichit tomando fotos- A Mila le luce el traje.

  
  


-A ti también el tuyo -observó Guang Hong.

  
  


-¿En serio eso crees? -sonrió Phichit y este asintió con la cabeza.

  
  


-Los trajes son buenos y tu actuación como la de Otabek también -apoyó Leo- ¡Todos han estado genial!

  
  


-¿No vas a participar? -preguntó Phichit dándose apenas cuenta.

  
  


-No es un musical, así que esta vez solo decidí ser espectador -se encogió de hombros.

  
  


-Oh... Por cierto, ¿no han visto a Yuuri? -observó alrededor- ¡No me ha dejado sacarle una foto con su traje!

  
  


Ambos negaron.

  
  


_"La frágil abuela abrazó al frágil gato muerto y lloró todo el día."_

  
  


-Y si no estaba muerto, lo matará ahora -murmuró divertido Viktor al observar como Mila apretaba mucho a Yuri- Por cierto, Yuuri, ¿qué haces debajo de la mesa? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

  
  


-¡N-No puedo permitir que Phichit suba una foto mía así! -le miró desde abajo.

  
  


-¡Pero si te ves divino!

  
  


-¡No! -se sonrojó y regresó a ocultarse con el mantel.

  
  


-Estas para comerte -dijo divertido- Igual te las tomará cuando te toque -canturreó.

  
  


-¡No si p-puedo evitarlo!

  
  


_"La abuela sepultó al gato bajo un árbol en el jardín."_

  
  


-Fin del cuarto acto.

  
  


Más aplausos y risas.

  
  


-Y así morirás, Mila, vieja y sola -burló Yuri sacándole la lengua para luego levantarse y huir rápidamente.

  
  


-¡Yuratchka, ven aquí! -dijo tronando sus nudillos, persiguiéndole con una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa.


	8. Quinto acto

Yuri estaba exhausto, Mila se había cansado de corretearlo así que solo volvió a su puesto. Aunque no lo admitiría, se estaba divirtiendo y ya solo quedaba este y otro acto más y sería libre de ir a sacarse cuantas fotos quisiera con el traje.

  
  


A lo lejos divisó a Viktor y a Chris cuchicheando misteriosamente antes de desaparecer de su vista.

  
  


-¿Qué estarán planeando esos pervertidos? -murmuró desconfiado- Oe, Georgi, ¿me das una botella de agua?

  
  


El chico solo se la lanzó.

  
  


-Estás haciendo un buen trabajo -rió levantando un pulgar.

  
  


-¡Cállate! -y bebió agua enérgicamente para luego despotricar contra Mila por haberlo correteado.

  
  


Más allá, Yuuri miraba a lo lejos a Yurio, mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia Viktor.

  
  


-A Yurio le dará algo.

  
  


-Es divertido hacerlo molestar. Es muy pequeño y abrazable -rió- Además, hace rato le había dado el papel a Chris y aceptó gustoso. Si aguantó a J.J, podrá con esto.

  
  


Yuuri suspiró, esperaba que el control del menor fuera realmente bueno y no golpeara de más a Chris...

  
  


-¿Cómo me veo, Yuuri? -susurró la voz de Chris en su oído a la vez que le abrazaba por detrás.

  
  


-¡A-Ah! ¡C-Chris! -dio un respingo alejándose del hombre.

  
  


-Nee, Chris no molestes a Yuuri -alargó Viktor.

  
  


-Bueno -soltó una risita- ¿Qué tal me veo? -guiñó un ojo- La verdad es sorprendente que todo me quede bien -dijo con humor a la vez que abría su capa dejando ver su vestuario.

  
  


Yuuri no pudo evitar taparse los ojos y ver entre los dedos, mientras que Viktor le observaba con gesto pensativo y la mano en la barbilla.

  
  


-Por un momento me pareciste uno de esos tipos acosadores nudistas que persiguen chicas para que los vean -comentó.

  
  


-¿En serio? -preguntó con una sonrisa- Con mi atractivo maduro cualquiera querría verme... Lástima que solo sea ropa de instituto -se quitó la capa- Aun así... me veo bien.

  
  


-¡Concuerdo contigo, amigo! -afirmó Viktor aplaudiendo alegremente.

  
  


-¡Da comienzo el quinto acto!

  
  


Yuri suspiró.

  
  


_"En una ocasión, fue el gato de un niño muy alto y pervertido llamado_ _Chris.El gato odiaba a los niños."_

  
  


A Yuri casi se le cae la quijada al ver a ese pervertido acercarse a él en traje colegial.

  
  


_Nota mental: golpear a_ _Viktor_ _con la escoba._

  
  


_"El niño cargaba al gato sobre su espalda y le compartía de sus dulces."_

  
  


-¡No me toques, pedófilo!

  
  


-Que lindo gatito -sonrió Chris levantándolo y acercándolo mucho a él- ¿No quieres comer mi dulce? -murmuró seductoramente.

  
  


Yuri intentó rasguñarlo pero el mayor solo le miró con humor.

  
  


-Ten, amiguito -y le metió una paleta en la boca.

  
  


-Te perdono solo porque es de fresa -murmuró.

  
  


_"Cuando el niño dormía se aferraba estrechamente al gato.Un día el gato fue aplastado y sofocado debajo del cuerpo del niño y murió. El chico tomó el cuerpo del gato y lloró todo el día."_

  
  


Yuri se aguantaba, mientras comía la paleta. Por su mente divagaba el Cerdo, la próxima escena sería la última y él hace rato había perdido su libreto y no recordaba que seguía. Así que se preguntaba qué había preparado Viktor.

  
  


_"Posteriormente fue enterrado junto a las flores, en un parque."_

  
  


-Fin del quinto acto.

  
  


-Fue un placer actuar contigo, Yurio -dijo alegremente Chris, ayudándole a levantar.

  
  


-No... me... toques... estoy... perturbado -murmuró ido, de verdad lo estaba- Y... ¡QUE MI NOMBRE ES YURI, MIERDA! ¡EL CERDO ESE FUE QUIEN HURTÓ MI NOMBRE!

  
  


-¡Bien hecho, Yurio! -gritó Viktor aplaudiendo.

  
  


-Tu, ven aquí, te dejaré calvo -y se lanzó a perseguirlo, seguido por Makkachin.

  
  


-¡Ah, persecución de divas rusas! -exclamó Chris divertido.

  
  


Phichit tomaba fotos y grababa el divertido suceso hasta que Yuuri atajó a Yuri en el aire.

  
  


-¿Estas bien?

  
  


-Me... tocó -tembló señalando a Chris- El pervertido mayor me tocó. Ha manchado y profanado mi sensualidad, ¡ug!

  
  


-Yo te veo bien -opinó con una sonrisa.

  
  


-Necesito un descanso, Cerdo -se echó en su espalda y luego miró a Viktor sacándole el dedo medio disimuladamente.

  
  


-Vamos -aceptó Yuuri.

  
  


Viktor por otro lado mordía un pañuelo viendo como ambos se iban. El enano se estaba aprovechando.

  
  


-¡Eso es jugar sucio!

  
  


Y así Yuuri también aprovechaba de huir antes de que Phichit notara de nuevo su presencia.


	9. Intermedio

Ambos habían terminado en una habitación cerca del lugar en donde se hacía la obra.

  
  


-¿Quieres? -preguntó amablemente Yuuri ofreciéndole un palito alargado y cubierto de chocolate- Me sorprendió que Viktor hubiera traído algunos dulces japoneses y como yo no puedo comerlos...

  
  


_Viktor,_ _Viktor,_ _Viktor, ¿qué acaso es lo único que sale de la boca del Cerdo?,_ pensó con molestia antes de arrebatarle el dulce y metérselo a él en la boca.

  
  


-¡No quiero nada que haya tocado el viejo! -refunfuñó.

  
  


-Bueno -se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comerlo-, nadie tiene que saberlo -murmuró.

  
  


Yuri pensaba qué podría hacer ahora, pues debía de sacarle ventaja al viejo imbécil de Viktor. Miró de reojo al Katsudon y se le vino una fantástica idea a la mente.

  
  


-Oe, ¿no es esa cosa las que llaman "pokys"?

  
  


-Uhm -asintió distraídamente mirando su celular, asegurándose de que Phichit no haya subido nada de él.

  
  


-Katsudon -le llamó y tomando su mentón hizo que le mirara- Vas a engordar, déjame ayudarte.

  
  


Yuri fue comiendo la galleta, mientras Yuuri se quedaba quieto. _¿Qué estaba haciendo_ _Yurio?,_ era lo único que pasaba por la mente en shok del japonés justo cuando estaban a centímetros de juntar sus labios, pero la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un Viktor con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

  
  


-¡Aquí estaban! -dijo tomando a Yurio por el traje, levantándolo cual gato.

  
  


-¡Suéltame! ¿No ves que estamos en algo? ¡Aprende a leer el ambiente, idiota!

  
  


Mientras estos peleaban, un Yuuri con un gran sonrojo y confusión marcada en la cara, aprovechaba de arrastrarse fuera del campo de batalla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

  
  


-¿Yuuri, a dónde vas? -le cortó Viktor.

  
  


-¡A-Al baño! -mintió descaradamente.

  
  


-¿Te acompaño?

  
  


-¡Puedo ir solo!

  
  


-Solo irá a esconderse -repuso Yurio con los brazos cruzados, colgando aún de la mano del peliplata- ¡SUÉLTAME!

  
  


-¡C-Claro que no! -se defendió Yuuri.

  
  


Viktor tiró al menor despreocupadamente en un sillón y se acercó al azabache.

  
  


-¡Ten cuidado, idiota!

  
  


De un movimiento, Viktor sacó la capa que cubría a Yuuri para dejar ver un traje parecido al de Yurio, pero en rosa, con orejas y colita de cerdo.

  
  


-¡Viktor! -alargó el japonés apenado.

  
  


-Te ves divino, como para comerte -sonrió el mayor apretando las mejillas del nipón.

  
  


Yurio le dio un manotazo sacándolo de encima de su Cerdito y comenzó a tomar muchas fotos del Katsudon con su celular. Se veía...

  
  


-Jodidamente tierno -murmuró el rubio- Estoy de acuerdo con el anciano.

  
  


-¿Me las pasas? -Viktor miró al menor.

  
  


-No.

  
  


-Que cruel eres, Yurio -dijo en un puchero, abrazándose a Yuuri.

  
  


-¡Suelta al Cerdo, pervertido! -le jaló de la mano.

  
  


-¿Por qué? -alargó- Yurio -comenzó seriamente-, a ti no te gustará Yuuri, ¿o si?

  
  


Y los dos menores se pusieron del color de un tomate. El rubio se sentó en el piso y abrazó la pierna de Katsuki, mientras que este otro se tapaba la cara. ¿ _Le gustaba a_ _Yurio? No es que eso le molestase, pero no lo esperaba... ¿Sería que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos? No, no era posible._

  
  


-¡Ese no es tu problema! ¡Solo no quiero que te lo lleves y atrasar esta estúpida obra! -gritó totalmente sonrojado y con lágrimas porque Viktor le hubiera expuesto.

  
  


-Ya, ya, tranquilos -dijo Yuuri intentando calmar los ánimos, acariciándole la cabeza al rubio, quien por poco ronronea.

  
  


-¡Yuuri! ¡Yo también quiero que me acaricies! -repuso el ruso mayor con un puchero, ¡el rubio estaba ganando!

  
  


-Claro, claro -sonrió y Viktor se sentó frente a él disfrutando también de las caricias del azabache.

  
  


Viktor y Yuri se mandaban miradas asesinas mientras que el japones pensaba que se comportaban como niños, por Yurio era algo normal, pero Viktor ya era un adulto... Por otro lado, pensó en que Viktor solo le tomaba el pelo al rubio y que de verdad no le gustaba a Yurio.

  
  


_Debo dejar de hacerme ilusiones_ , suspiró para sus adentros, mientras que Yuri pensaba en que debía de hablar con el azabache si no quería perder ante Viktor.


	10. Final

-¡Último Acto!

  
  


_"El gato no tenía miedo a la muerte. En una ocasión el gato no tenía dueño. Era un gato callejero. El gato era capaz de valerse por sí mismo por primera vez. El gato se amaba a sí mismo. De ser un gran gato atig_ r _ado, se transformó en un gran gato callejero."_

  
  


_Vaya que aquella descripción pegaba con el rubio_ , pensó Yuuri algo divertido e intentando no ser empujado tan pronto al escenario.

  
  


_"Todas las gatas y gatos querían que ser su esposa. Algunos le daban enormes pescados. Otros le daban ratones de primera calidad. Algunos le regalaban caricias. Otros lamían su piel ati_ g _rada."_

  
  


No hace falta decir quienes aparecieron en esta escena para molestar al menor, pero si no se hacen una idea, empieza por Viktor vestido de gato, Chris y J.J...

  
  


_"El gato dijo a todas ellas:"_

  
  


-¡Los odio! ¡Ensucian la genialidad de los trajes que portan! -suspiró y leyó el estúpido libreto- ¡He estado muerto un millón de veces! ¡Ahora todo esto me parece ridículo! ¡Y SUELTEMENTE, MALDITA SEA!

  
  


El pequeño estaba al límite, mataría a alguien tarde o temprano.

  
  


_"El gato se amaba a sí mismo más que cualquier otra.Pero había sólo un hermoso_ c _erdito_ j _aponés que nunca miraba al gato."_

  
  


Y Yuuri fue empujado contra su voluntad al escenario gracias a Emil.

  
  


_"El gato se acercó al_ _cerdito, y le dijo:"_

  
  


-Esto es estúpido -murmuró sonrojado acercándose al tomate cerdito. Por suerte el trío de imbéciles ya se habían ido- Oe, Cerdo estúpido, yo he muerto un millón de veces.

  
  


_"El_ _Cerdito_ _sólo dijo:"_

  
  


Yuuri suspiró, mientras más rápido acabara con esto, mas rápido podía ir a la pista a patinar y aclarar sus ideas. Puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y miró a Yurio, sorprendiéndolo pues le gustaba esa cara, algo masoquista de su parte, ¿no? Pero se veía muy Eros... Si, a pesar del traje de cerdito.

  
  


-Oh.

  
  


_"El gato se molestó un poco, pero se amó a sí mismo. Al día siguiente, el gato se acercó al_ _Cerdito_ _y le dijo:"_

  
  


-Tú nunca has muerto.

  
  


-Así es.

  
  


_"Un día, el gato hizo tres saltos acrobáticos delante del_ _Cerdito."_

  
  


-En una ocasión fui el gato de un circo.

  
  


-Oh.

  
  


A Yurio no le gustaba nada como le trataba el Cerdito y su personaje le parecía tedioso y molesto, sin llegar a darse cuenta que él era algo parecido.

  
  


-He estado un millón...

  
  


Yuri pudo ver como detrás del telón Viktor le daba una sonrisa burlona. Su personaje era idiota y por ende él quedaría como uno. Gruñó y lanzó el libreto tan fuerte, que le dio al peliplata en toda la frente, logrando tumbarlo.

  
  


-¡Viktor! -exclamaron algunas voces preocupadas.

  
  


Yuuri se rascó la mejilla algo incómodo, no sabiendo qué hacer, pero justo Yurio se sentó junto a él mirando al suelo.

  
  


-¿Puedo estar contigo? -murmuró apenado.

  
  


Yuuri sonrió, de verdad que el personaje le quedaba y se veía tan tierno sonrojado.

  
  


-Está bien.

  
  


Yuri se sonrojó aún más. _¿Qué era esa sonrisa? ¿Esa mirada?_ Se abalanzó hacia el Cerdito y este no recordaba que eso estuviera en el libreto, más para el rubio, era su oportunidad.

  
  


-¡Gra-Gracias!

  
  


-E-Espera, eres pesado, ¡por favor quítate de encima! -dijo sonrojado.

  
  


_"Desde aquel día el gato siempre estuvo con el_ _Cerdito_ _por mucho tiempo.El gato no se atrevió nunca más a decir: "Un millón de veces..."_

  
  


Mientras Seung narraba, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que el coreano decía, pues estaban en una situación... en la que Yurio había logrado apresar a Yuuri y mantenerlo quieto.

  
  


-Oe, Cerdo -murmuró solo para él, un tomate se quedaría blanco al lado del ruso menor.

  
  


-¿Q-Qué pasa? -le respondió igual de colorado el japonés.

  
  


_"Él comenzó a apreciar más al_ _Cerdito_ _que a sí_ _mismo. No_ _importaba cuando, el gato siempre estaba cerca de donde el_ C _erdito_ e _staba."_

  
  


-Y-Yo, debo decirte algo... y no quiero que tu estúpida mente lo mal entienda, es en serio esto que voy a decir -repuso serio.

  
  


_"En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, los dos estaban juntos."_

  
  


Yuuri solo le miró atentamente. Los ojos del menor brillaban como él no había visto antes y aquello le parecía realmente hermoso, Yurio era hermoso, con la capacidad de iluminarle el día... Mientras que por la mente del contrario, no pasaba algo muy diferente. Desde que habían compartido tiempo juntos en Yu-topía, ambos se sentían muy diferentes con respecto el uno hacia el otro y Viktor sabía que había perdido desde hace mucho ante El Hada Rusa por más que lo intentara... Por eso se sintió complacido al ver a ambos tan cerca el uno del otro sobre el escenario, ambos necesitaban un pequeño empujón y ese era precisamente su plan; acercarlos antes de las grandes competencias.

  
  


-¿Estas bien? -susurró Chris colocando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, mirandole con algo de pena.

  
  


Viktor sonrió de lado y miró al suizo.

  
  


-Solo es un golpecito -le restó importancia con su acostumbrado buen humor.

  
  


El golpecito parecía un cuerno de rinoceronte en la frente de Viktor. Chris sonrió de medio lado.

  
  


-Sabes que no me refiero a eso...

  
  


La sonrisa de Viktor se volvió mas tenue y miró a los menores en el escenario.

  
  


-Estoy bien, si ellos son felices, yo igual.

  
  


Chris le dio una palmada a su amigo, aquello era bastante maduro de su parte.

  
  


-Pero estoy preocupado, quizás alguien más salga con el corazón roto -murmuró mirando de reojo al kazajo.

  
  


El rubio lo entendió. El chico tenía un semblante triste que reemplazaba al serio que tenía normalmente.

  
  


-Creo que se siente igual que tú. Es un chico fuerte.

  
  


_"El gato deseaba vivir por siempre al lado del_ _Cerdito..."_

  
  


-Me gustas.

  
  


Yuuri no dijo nada pues no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon, solo atinó a mirar fijamente al rubio.

  
  


_"Un día, mientras se recostó, el_ _Cerdito, lenta y calladamente dejó de moverse."_

  
  


Yurio retiró la mirada de los orbes marrones. _Claro que él no siente nada por mí, lo he maltratado, molestado y golpeado... Soy tan idiota. No puedo competir con_ _Viktor_ , pensó mientras lágrimas invadían sus ojos algo que sorprendió al japonés haciéndole darse cuenta de que debía de decir algo.

  
  


_"Aquella vez, fue la primera vez que el gato lloró desde que nació.El gato que había muerto millones de veces, levantó su voz y lloró por primera vez.Una y otra vez, pasó la noche y el día.Nuevamente, pasó la noche y el día.El gato lloró un millón de veces.Pasó la noche y el día...Y una tarde, el gato dejó de llorar."_

  
  


El nipón no podía dejar que nadie más viera sus lágrimas, sabía que sería molesto para el menor y... esas lágrimas junto a la confesión, eran solo suyas. Con un movimiento disimulado, logró bajarlo de encima de él y lo recostó a su lado, donde nadie pudiera vislumbrar bien lo que pasaba mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla.

  
  


-¿Q-Qué haces, Cerdo?

  
  


_"El gato se recostó junto al_ _Cerdito_ _y lenta y calladamente, dejó de moverse.Aquel gato nunca volvió a nacer."_

  
  


-Yuri, tú también... tú también me gustas -admitió sonrojado- Aunque sea difícil, yo... Quiero estar contigo -sonrió tiernamente antes de juntar sus labios en un pequeño beso que Yurio, sorprendido, tardó un poco en corresponder.

  
  


Los aplausos se escuchaban. Para los no entendidos, nada mas allá de la actuación ocurría. Pese al ruido, el Cerdo y el Gato no escuchaban nada, estaban solos en aquel lugar en donde solo existían el uno para el otro.

  
  


-Yo... también quiero estar contigo, Katsudon -murmuró separando momentáneamente sus labios y tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Yuuri soltó una risita- ¿De qué te ríes, Cerdo? -levantó una ceja, curioso.

  
  


Yurio siempre sería Yurio, aquello le daba gracia y le gustaba. Frotó su nariz con la del menor.

  
  


-De nada.

  
  


-Hmp -infló un poco las mejillas antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


**_El gato después de millones de vidas... Y de millones de veces intentarlo, por fin... Se había enamorado._ **

  
  


**_Fin_ **


	11. Ápage

  
**_"Si mi propia vida es temporal, deseo ardientemente tener un amor eterno"_ **

  
  


Y finalmente, las semanas pasaron. No era necesario decir que Yuri y Yuuri eran cada vez más cercanos el uno hacia al otro. Eran un amor puro que llenaba de luz y felicidad aquella habitación en donde entraran. No había persona más feliz por ellos que el mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov.

  
  


**"Creeré, daré, esperaré,** **honraré, trabajaré, agradeceré"**

  
  


El platinado daba gracias a los Dioses por el tiempo que compartía junto a ambos chicos y por poder ver la sonrisa brillante de la persona a la cual ama... Aunque esta no fuera ocasionada por él.

  
  


Al terminar el Grand Prix Final, gracias a la pareja, gracias a esa sonrisa, había encontrado de nuevo la inspiración que necesitaba para regresar al patinaje.

  
  


-Se sincero conmigo, Vitya... ¿cuál es la razón para regresar a patinar? -le había preguntado Yakov en plena celebración por haber terminado el GPF.

  
  


Viktor miró con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos a la joven pareja, que a unos metros más allá charlaban alegremente con algunos amigos.

  
  


-Trabajaré y daré lo mejor de mí para honrar a mi musa -soltó para luego beber de la copa de champaña que tenía en la mano.

  
  


El ruso experimentaba nuevas sensaciones y el dejar ir a un amor al cual quieres expresar y decir tantas cosas no es fácil, sentía dolor y satisfacción por ver una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de que no fuera para él.

  
  


Yakov siguió la mirada del hombre y observó la escena.

  
  


-Si sientes cosas por él, ¿por qué le dejaste ir? -preguntó seriamente, aquello le parecía tonto si hasta hace no mucho, el japonés básicamente moría por él.

  
  


-Lo amo tanto como para dejarle ser feliz. Desde el primer momento supe que ellos nacieron para estar juntos, solo son un poco inmaduros -dijo con una sonrisa esplendorosa- Convertiré mis sentimientos en nuevas coreografías para hacérselos llegar -hizo una pausa para beber- Sé que con el tiempo lo superaré, confío en ello.

  
  


Pero ambos sabían que él mentía.

  
  


**"Y** **finalmente se abrirán las puertas ocultas para nosotros,** **grandísimo e inmaculado que nos cuidas"**

El tiempo siguió pasando y finalmente estaban en Rusia. Viktor había aceptado seguir como entrenador de Yuuri y mantendría su palabra. No era algo obligatorio, lo hacía porque le nacía del corazón ya que su inspiración era...

  
  


**"Un gran, gran amor"**

  
  


... Y aunque no fuese correspondido, era una nueva puerta para él todos aquellos sentimientos, junto con el aún involucrarse en la vida de los chicos y ver diariamente la sonrisa de Yuuri.

  
  


Además, cabe destacar que aún le gustaba molestar a Yuri y acosar ocasionalmente a Yuuri.

  
  


**"¡Ah! Puedo escuchar la voz anunciando mi liberación"**

  
  


Regresar a la pista era mágico, se sentía libre otra vez y ver la cara de su musa al terminar una coreografía... era simplemente el mejor sentimiento que habitaba en su pecho. La sonrisa que en ese momento tenía Yuuri era solo para y por él.

  
  


_¿Te están llegando mis sentimientos,_ _Yuuri?_ , pensó antes de terminar la coreografía.

  
  


-¡Sorprendente, Viktor! -exclamó el japonés con emoción, inclinándose sobre la barrera que separaba el hielo de ellos.

  
  


Viktor sonrió cansado y satisfecho.

  
  


-¿Eso opinas, Yuuri? -dijo alegremente y el japonés asintió con fervor.

  
  


Yuri se había sonrojado de emoción al observar la presentación del mayor, quien no había perdido el toque, pero salió de su estupor ante la emoción de su pareja y soltó un bufido.

  
  


-N-No fue para tanto, estas oxidado, viejo -repuso cruzándose de brazos, dedicándole una mirada desinteresada.

  
  


El peliplata sonrió divertido y asintió.

  
  


-Quizás tengas algo de razón, Yurio -alargó lo último avanzando hacia ellos, pues aún le picaba ese apodo al menor.

  
  


-¡¿HASTA CUANDO, VIEJO?! -soltó abrazándose a Yuuri- Cerdito, agárrame que lo despeluco -soltó mirando al japonés.

  
  


Yuuri rió. Aquello era música para los oídos de ambos rusos. El corazón del mayor se aceleró y el menor se aferró más a su pareja, encantado.

  
  


**"En mi vida, amaré la paz que brinda el amor"**

  
  


-Dejen las peleas para el hielo y practiquemos -interrumpió Yuuri y colocó la mano sobre la cabeza del menor para acariciarle- Será una temporada difícil, ¿no es así, Viktor? -le miró directamente, teniendo cierto brillo especial en la mirada- Será interesante vencer a mi ídolo -dijo con algo de diversión.

  
  


Y Viktor lo entendía. Él era su ídolo... y nunca sería nada más que eso. Sabía que el que volviera a patinar, haría feliz al Cerdito, por lo que rió con su corazón palpitante y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

  
  


-Así es... Esta vez no la tendrán nada fácil, Yuri al cuadrado. Por algo soy el penta campeón -canturreó.

  
  


-La juventud te ha ganado, viejo.

  
  


-¡Moo, no estoy tan viejo!

  
  


-¡Se te ven las arrugas! -le señaló con un dedo el rubio.

  
  


El platinado fingió terror y seguidamente con pequeñas discusiones sin sentido que hacían reír a Yuuri y una emoción palpable en el ambiente, ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la entrada de la pista para comenzar a practicar.

  
  


Viktor se detuvo un momento a contemplar la escena: La pareja había madurado bastante en aquel corto tiempo, incluso él lo había hecho.

  
  


Sonrió y les alcanzó una vez entraron al hielo.

  
  


**"Porque esta felicidad sea eterna, oro"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
  


Por primera vez, Viktor entendía el verdadero significado de Ágape. Sentía ese amor incondicional y aun hoy, mañana y siempre, rezaría por la felicidad de su amado.

  
  


-Será una buena temporada -sonrió ladino.

  
  


¿Y una buena vida? Quizás...

  
  


Porque él era sinceramente feliz.

  
  


_Era feliz por su musa, era feliz por_ _Yuuri._

  
  


Y eso... estaba bien para él.


End file.
